


What Would Happen?

by LadyHikariofDarkness



Category: RWBY
Genre: I'll try to make nami normal, It focuses on team SSSN aka SSNN in this work, The other characters are in here too!, prolly won't have relationships btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHikariofDarkness/pseuds/LadyHikariofDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if team SSSN didn't have Sage, but instead a small, quiet girl named Nami. Will this affect team building? Will there be conflict? Prolly, but that's what makes a team strong, right? Oh boy....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. OC Bio- Nami Greys

Nami Greys

Sex: Female

Age: 16

Hair and Eye Color: Brunette with Dark Blue Eyes

Height: 5’ 1”

Build: Short, but skinny, not really for power. More of a fragile speedster if you get my reference.

Weapon: (Name: La muerte and La vida, the sickle for the grip is La vida, the sickle for the barrel is La muerte. She has the blades inscribed with their respective names.)A pair of sickles, the blade in black iron and the handles in navy blue colored metal. The handles are a bit longer than average as well. They combine into two forms. First, they combine at the bottom of each handle for a longer ranged version of the sickles, just with a blade on both ends. Second they combine by the side of each handle ( like a ‘t’ shape) to form a single semi-automatic pistol. There a specific trigger mechanisms that transform and stabilize both forms. She has to load it when she transforms them into the pistol as it can't hold the rounds outside that form. She keeps it in gun form for traveling because it's easier to carry. Yes, before you ask, she sometimes uses the sickles to hang off of stuff in combat.

Personality: Kind of quiet, but will be amiable when with friends and family. She's not big on talking, but is studious in class and doesn't joke around. She isn't against fun by any means, she just knows when the appropriate times are. People are under the impression she is stuck up or anti-social for her lack of talking, but in reality, they just have to approach her.

Semblance: Ability to manipulate water. She gets tired from prolonged use though.

She will be part of Team SSSN, replacing Sage, the name becoming SSNN.


	2. You've Won A Hydrophobic Dork! (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nami and her cousin Scarlet have just arrived at Haven, academy of fine prestige and gender being at a male majority for their class. They become friends with some of their classmates and have a good time. The placement exam has been reveal and they are ready to go get their teams.

She stared at her hands, water surrounding her arms up to her elbows, and stared at the unconscious boy in front of her. She hated this, she hated how helpless she was to control her own power. The tears of frustration and regret only made her cry harder as she fought to dispel the water encasing her arms. She couldn't, the water only raging harder. She collapsed and for the first time, she was afraid of her semblance.

**Chapter 1 - You’ve Won A Hydrophobic Dork! (Part 1)**

Nami sighed as she caught glimpse of her future Haven classmates. Scarlet gave her a look as she frowned at her predicament.

“Aunt Ash did warn you that Haven was a mostly boys school, Nami.” He pointed out as they tried to find a spot to sit down.

“I know, but I didn't think it would be this bad. I could probably count the number of girls I see on one hand.” She griped, her frown deepening.

Scarlet nudged with a slight smile, “I'd say there are at least seven girls.”

She rolled her eye at her cousin, but couldn't keep the slight smile from coming up, “I'll give it to you for now. Let's get set up.”

They found an area in the of the with a window and sat on the sill to wait for the introduction speech by their new headmaster. Nami took the time to get a look at possible teammates she could have, spying a couple faunus among her soon-to-be classmates. Despite what you'd hear about the racial issue with faunus, the part of the population with the problem is only a vocal minority, mostly government officials, companies, and shop owners. Even then, some of them are just done with this and have already accepted that the faunus were here to stay. Most people didn't care and just treated them normally.

She continued to look around the announcement hall, this time at her female classmates. She spied a few that seemed like they'd be good teammates, the one dark-skinned girl in the robes seemed like the kind of personality she liked, serious and focused. She wasn't going to force it however, she wanted to see what fate would bring her. She turned her gaze over to look at the group of people goofing off near the entrance, her neutral look changing to a small frown. They were going to miss everything if they didn't pay attention. Scarlet poked her after a bit.

“You've been staring at them for five minutes, what's got you so interested?” Scarlet asked curiously when she torn her gaze away to look at her cousin.

“The introduction is gonna start soon, they're going to miss everything.” She stated plainly.

“I'm guessing they'll figure it out by the team placements. They really could just ask someone what the headmaster said.” He pointed out, turning to look at the group as well, “If they were really worried, they'd be at the front, near the stage.”

“I guess…but it just doesn't sit right that they're so carefree about it.” Nami sighed, her brow furrowed in thought, “I mean I've never been against joking with friends, but I know when a good time to do so is.”

“Just leave ‘em, the headmaster’s coming out.” Scarlet replied, nodding his head at the stage.

Sure enough, a heavy set man with piercing steel-gray eyes came out to the podium in the middle of the stage. The aura around him commanded respect. He gave a glance around the room at his new students with a look of slight interest.

“Welcome young ones to Haven Academy, a place you will become very familiar with as you train to become huntsmen and huntresses.” His voice boomed over the loudspeaker, “I am Headmaster Ayana, but on the weekends, I am just Clove Ayana. You may call me Professor Ayana or Headmaster Ayana, either is fine.”

He let out a small chuckle as everyone gave him weird stares, “Yes, while I may run this school, I don't rule it. I don't want you to think you will just be alone in this, I am here to be a mentor and friend to you all.”

Nami and Scarlet exchanged small smiles, they liked this man. Headmaster Ayana cleared his throat and continued on.

“However, I will not tolerate any bullying and profanity. Anyone caught doing so will receive punishment as deemed worthy by me.” He gave a narrowed stare at everyone in the room, effectively telling them that he wasn't going to be lenient, “Tonight, everyone shall sleep here, your things will be at the entrance if you do not have them with you already. Teachers will be there to tell you your locker if you don't know it. You may change in the restroom near said entrance. I expect you people to stay within a good moral compass tonight, the room will be monitored.”

Groans mostly from the males rose through the room before Headmaster Ayana silenced them, his face stern, “Be ready to wake up at six tomorrow, breakfast at six thirty, the test is at seven. Good luck and goodnight.”

With that, he walked off the stage and the room erupted with chatter. Nami and Scarlet took the time to go to their lockers and pick up the clothes they needed for bed, having found their lockers earlier. They made their way down to the bathrooms to change, Nami having grabbed a navy blue tank top and black capris pajama pants with rain drops on them. She tied her hair up in a high ponytail and changed into her PJs. She came out to see her cousin in a t-shirt with a red skull on it and a pair of grey sweatpants, his glove and bracelet still on. He was chatting with some guys and didn't seem to notice her.

“Scarlet, you done exchanging beauty tips? We still have to get our sleeping stuff from our lockers.” She called sarcastically.

“I dunno, Nami, Sage here looks like he needs every one he could get.” Scarlet joked, pretending to eye up the dark-skinned guy with green hair.

“You can try to beautify our classmates after exams, come on.” She looked at him expectantly, an amused grin on her face, “I wish your beauty partners good luck in placements.”

Scarlet nodded in agreement, “Yeah, good luck, guys.”

They walked off to the lockers and grabbed their sleeping gear. Nami also grabbed a book to read and her book light, so she could fall asleep easier. The two cousins made their way back to the announcement hall and back to their window spot to set up camp for the night. Scarlet was out the moment he laid down, Nami stayed up for an hour after, reading, and fell asleep after putting her book down.

* * *

Nami woke up to a hand shaking her, eliciting a groan from the small brunette who swatted at the hand and pulled her sleeping bag tighter around her. She heard a loud sigh before cold rushed into her now open sleeping bag. She wasn't going to give up her peace, however, screwing her eyes closed tighter, burying her face into her pillow. Silence followed before multiple footsteps sounded closer to her. An airy laugh was heard as she caught her cousin's voice and two unfamiliar male voices talking. An audible pause followed before she was torn out of her warm sleeping bag, her pillow also disappearing. She just curled in on herself and covered her face with her arms, unintelligible grumbling meeting the ears of her assailants. Her cousin's voice slightly irritated voice met her ears when she didn't move.

“Nami, we’re gonna miss breakfast.”

She opened her eyes and gave her cousin a tired glare, “Does it look like I care?”

Her ponytail was only half in, the rest falling in front of her shoulders messily. Her brain was hazy as she looked at the people in front her with an angry pout. Her cousin held her pillow and looked mildly annoyed by her lack of cooperation. One of the others was the green-haired guy from yesterday. Sage? Yeah, that was his name…probably. The last one was a blond kid with a tail holding the end of her sleeping bag, looking amused by all of this. She gave an exaggerated groan before getting up and taking her stuff back. She started off to the lockers, hoping the others got the memo. When she didn't hear any other footsteps, she turned back and saw them just watching her. She gave them a look of annoyance.

“Well? You got me up, are we going or not?” She asked expectantly.

This seemed to do the trick as they all jumped and started to follow her. The group went to their lockers to grab their clothes and put away the stuff they slept on. Nami stored away her book and exchanged it for her sickles and ammunition pouch. Her clothes consisted of an off-the-shoulder navy blue shirt with a silver bubble design running on both sides, a pair of silver leggings with a thin black stripe running down both sides, a pair of black, ankle-high boots, and two navy blue, fingerless gloves with silver lining the knuckles. She grappled her weapon belt and made her way back to the restrooms from yesterday, not bother to check if the boys had followed her. She changed and looked down at her sickles, not sure what form she wanted to carry them in. She didn't need them in gun form right away, but keeping them as is would be useful. She readied her belt and collapsed her weapons and hung them on her belt, one on each side. Finally, she tied her hair up in a ponytail, her bangs hanging around her face.

Walking outside, she found out that her cousin and his friends had followed her and were waiting outside for her. The three were already dressed and ready to go, having seemingly waited for her. The blond one caught sight of her exiting the restroom and gave her a short wave. She hesitated waving back, she didn't really know him and wasn't really comfortable talking to him. Nami opted to just go up to Scarlet instead.

“Hey.”

“You ready to go get breakfast?” He asked her.

“Yeah,” she replied with a yawn, “I wonder what they have.” ~~~~

* * *

 ~~~~They stared at the mostly quiet cafeteria in awe, it was huge! It had nearly 50 tables that could sit 8 kids a piece. Other people were scattered across it, only contributing to the ginormous look of the room, the number of other kids looking only able to fill up two tables in contrast.  
A low whistle came from the blond, his name she had learned to Sun.

“I knew this school was big, but…jeez!” He exclaimed, his eyes wide.

“It's an academy to hold thousands of teens, they'll need all the space they can get.” Sage pointed out.

“Are we actually gonna eat soon or are we waiting for some divine sign from above?” Nami snarked dryly, taking the initiative and walking into the food line.

“What're you going to get?” Scarlet asked, looking over at her empty tray.

The three boys had already grabbed food from the line. Scarlet had some cereal and a cup of milk, Sun had a stack of pancakes drowning in syrup that he was trying to eat in the line, and Sage had some waffles and fruit with a glass of water.

“Dunno, I'm probably gonna grab a sandwich.” She shrugged.

“Nami! You said you wouldn't do this!” Scarlet groan, giving his small cousin a look, “A sandwich three times a day isn't going to work and you know it. Get some actual breakfast or I'm forcing you back in the line.”

“She rolled her eyes, “Yes, mother…”

She made a show of grabbing a plate of bacon and eggs, snatching an apple juice box from the drinks. Sun was snickering at Scarlet’s face as she did this, he just looked so done with her. Sage had went ahead of them and was waiting outside when they were done getting food. They grabbed a nearby table and sat down to eat. Nami just stared at her food blankly.

Sun poked her with his tail and chuckled when she jumped, “You gonna eat that or are you trying to burn a hole through it?”

“I-I'm not that hungry, you can have-” Nami murmured quietly, looking at the table.

“Nami…”Scarlet warned, his frown and worried eyes making her flinch at the feeling of him looking at her, “You don't eat much, but you need to eat something. We both know you need to eat more, just try. Please.”

“I'll eat, I promise. Please don't do this here.” She begged, her eyes starting to burn and blur.

“Dude, she looks like she about to cry, can we just drop it?” Sun asked, a glance at the small girl next to him confirming his guess.

“I'm expecting you to eat when we finish the exams.” Scarlet told her, his expression serious.

“Okay.” She replied, her voice a near whisper.

Needless to say, it was awkward at the table for the remainder of breakfast. Nami was trying to ignore her cousin’s staring, Sun didn't want to get in the way of that tension bomb, and Sage had just watched everything go down in silence. When the announcement came to head to the site of their placement exam, they were all eager to leave.

* * *

The site was outside overlooking a swampy forest surrounded by steep hills. Headmaster Ayana was looking down there as the students filed in behind him.

Without turning around he spoke, “Each of you have a platform with your name on it. Please go to your own platform now.”

Students filed to their allotted platform, Nami finding hers in the middle. Scarlett was farther down to her left side, while Sage was next to him. Sun was on her right. As much as she’d like to say she’d seen all her classmates, Nami would be lying. There were at least fourty kids out here, herself included, with a variety of traits. Headmaster Ayana turned to the group and called for their attention, the dull buzz of chatter dying off.

“Today will be the day you will show your skills to everyone here. Everyone's on equal footing the moment they are launched.” He started.

Launched? Wait, they were being-

“Today's exam is part of a data test for all four kingdoms of Remnant. Each school has a duplicate exam in another school, our duplicate is in Beacon. The rules are simple, after I'm done, everyone will be launched into the forest below. No help will be granted, you are to find your own landing strategy. Once you are in the forest, to answer the question of partners, the first person who meets your eye will be your partner, no exceptions. After, you will try find a relic and bring it back.”

She gave a glance at Sun, who looked way too excited at possibly dying from being launched off a cliff. It wasn't that she was afraid of this normally, she was fine in battles. Weapons like hers tended to encourage the use of launching herself. It was the fact that their Headmaster was so calm about possibly launching dozens of kids to their deaths. She gave a tired glare at the man, it coming out almost like a pout, as more kids to her left were launched. When there were only a few left, she gave him the most neutral face she could muster as she readied for take off.

“With all due respect, I hate you a lot right now, Professor.”

And she launched off the platform at a startlingly high speed over a chunk of the foresty swamp, diving by it in seconds. Her descent started to arc and she took out her weapons. She saw her opening and hooked La Vida onto a thick tree branch, causing her momentum to launch her into a vertical spin around the branch. She waited for her speed to slow before grabbing the branch for a final swing up to land on top of the branch. That's why she wore gloves, wincing at the memories of aching hands from her earlier years. She looked around for any sign of people, but it was quiet, insects buzzing being the only noise.

Nami climbed down after a couple minutes of silence, unconsciously tightening her hair tie as she gave the surroundings a once over. She was startled when she heard mud squelching noises a little ways away and getting closer. She carefully climbed up the tree again, being careful in finding a densely leaved branch to observe from. A kid with vibrant blue hair styled in spiked layers was walking through the marsh-like ground, looking completely miserable. She was so focused on trying to watch him, she nearly fell off her branch and revealed herself, but caught herself last second. The damage was done, however, as the rustling from her spill caused the guy to look around, his gaze eventually traveling to her spot in the tree.

A suddenly enthusiastic cobalt met a panicked sapphire. The blue-haired person decided to _wink_ at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here! The story that never saw the light of day past a character bio. For the curious people, when I wrote this, I HATED how it was developing, so I scrapped it and left it for a while. Eventually, I got my mind back in gear to write for RWBY and started from scratch again. It's much, MUCH better than the one that is forever lost in the Google Docs deletion bin. 
> 
> With all of my stories that change or add a character, I don't try to follow the script of everything point for point, this one is no exception. Dynamics for *Spoiler already revealed in the OC Bio* Team SSSN (now team SSNN) will be different. Tough cookies for those who want a perfect recreation of everything, I'm already doing my own thing by expanding out the school of Haven. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> ~LadyHikari

**Author's Note:**

> Not much, I just wanted to test the waters with a description of Nami, so you know what you're getting into with this story. Hope you think this will make for an interesting character! Bye!


End file.
